Itachi Facts
by violinmana
Summary: Superman is scared of Chuck Norris. Chuck Norris is scared of Itachi.
1. Facts 01 to 50

Uchiha Itachi is hatefulness incarnate. He's also GAR incarnate. Here's a small documentation of some of his many deeds, compiled by Kraken's Ghost and myself.

----------

1. "Itachi once spent thirty minutes creating a non-elemental ninjutsu. He discarded it because it was too weak. Years later, researchers found the notes and called it Ultima."

2. "Itachi once owned a pet iguana. We now know this creature as Bahamut."

3. "Itachi once played a chess game with a computer programmer. This man would later create StarCraft."

4. "Itachi became blind because the world was too ugly for his taste."

5. "Itachi isn't blind. He just can't see anything that lacks hatefulness."

6. "Itachi doesn't fight anyone. He just humors those who have not reached their full potential."

7. "Itachi isn't actually a genius. Everyone else just lacks hatefulness."

8. "Itachi was once asked to define irony with song. A young man named Billy Joel listened in on it. He later adapted it as 'We Didn't Start the Fire.'"

9. "When Itachi says he wants to listen to music, even the dead stand up and dance. This is how Thriller was made."

10. "Itachi once hitchhiked. While sitting in the cab of the semi, he asked, 'Can't this thing do anything else?' We now know this big rig as Optimus Prime."

11. "Itachi once solved a Rubik's Cube, and then left it near a waterfall. It is now known as the Allspark."

12. "Itachi grew annoyed at the ghosts of his dead relatives, so he sealed them all in a traveler's trunk and left it in the desert. This trunk is now known as the Ark of the Covenant."

13. "Itachi once got into an arm wrestling contest with Galactus. The result is tectonic plates."

14. "Itachi once drank out of a wine cup. It is now known as the Holy Grail."

15. "Itachi once experimented with alternate summoning, and summoned a small spider. The spider later went on to bite a photographer. We know him today as Peter Parker."

16. "Itachi once tried to make something more emo than his brother, just to see if he could do it. The result is a book series known as Twilight."

17. "Itachi once poked a man's eye out. We now know this man as Big Boss."

18. "Itachi once had a sparring match with a young Greek lad. We now know this man as Kratos."

19. "Itachi once summoned an incompetant Shinigami, and cast a 5-second genjutsu on him. He is now known as Aizen Sosuke."

20. "Itachi once took a thousandth of his hatefulness and embedded it in an html file. The result is 4chan."

21. "Itachi once cast Amaterasu on a glacier. The event would later be recorded as Noah's Flood."

22. "Itachi once got into a brawl with Teddy Roosevelt. The result is a geological formation now called the Grand Canyon."

23. "Itachi can beat Ragnaros within 11 seconds of taking his pants off."

24. "Itachi can encase his manhood in Amaterasu... and use it to pierce the heavens."

25. "Itachi once tried to cast Tsukuyomi with his manhood. The result is the entire nation of Sound being utterly insane."

26. "Itachi's manhood was voted 'Most Beautiful' over Hatake Kakashi's face."

27. "Archer once tried to out-GAR Itachi. He was reduced to a sobbing wreck after seeing Itachi do no-hands-and-feet pushups."

28. "Itachi's manhood could win an arm wrestling contest with Tsunade."

29. "Kenshin's katana shattered when he tried to use his ultimate technique on Itachi, who blocked it with his manhood."

30. "Itachi once saved the planet. When Sargeras tried to enter the plane, Itachi Tsukuyomied him. The illusion was ten thousand of himself, taking their pants off at once."

31. "Raikage can do pushups with no hands and feet. He was reduced to a sobbing wreck when he witnessed Itachi doing that on the pointy end of a kunai balanced on one of Yugito's erect nipples."

32. "Kisame once took Itachi to a brothel. 8 hours later, the town was engulfed in a white explosion. Kisame only survived due to the water shield he put up at the last moment."

33. "Kisame keeps Sameheda covered because it suffers an inferiority complex around Itachi."

34. "Madara once met Itachi face-to-face. He's not man enough to do it again."

35. "Madara wears a mask because Itachi told him his face is unsightly."

36. "When asked why Susanoo is so fat, Itachi replied that his extra weight is extra hatefulness."

37. "Itachi once tried to cast a Genjutsu after a night of binge drinking. We now know this experience as Fantasia."

38. "Itachi's glare can actually burn through someone's chest and immolate their soul. We know these creatures as Hollows."

39. "Itachi once set a forest ablaze with the Amaterasu. A single tree grew up from the ashes, bore a single fruit, which was eaten by a man. We know this man by the name Portgas D. Ace."

40. "Itachi gifted approximately a thousandth of his skill to a man. We now know him as Sephiroph."

41. "Itachi happened across a young peasant woman working in a bar. Itachi spent approximately fifteen minutes tutoring her in swordsmanship. This woman would later be summoned by Emiya Shirou, as the Saber."

42. "Itachi only bled 13 seperate times. The blood, given form, is now known as Organization XIII."

43. "Organization XIII is powerful, yet retarded. When asked how beings who share his blood could be so gay and idiotic, Itachi merely pointed at Sasuke."

44. "The Yondaime once knelt down before Itachi and proclaimed him as the Godaime. No one took him seriously. Years later, Itachi gave the title of the Rokudaime to the bewildered Tsunade."

45. "Itachi once tore his own Heart out to fight a worthy opponent. Both his Heartless and his Nobody escaped: the Nobody is now known as Zaraki Kenpachi and the Heartless is now know as Alucard. Itachi himself remained intact: his hatefulness filled the void left by his Heart."

46. "The Clan baker was out of Itachi's favorite sweet roll. His excuse was, "Sorry, Itachi-kun. The rest of the Clan got here first." Within 20 minutes, every Uchiha was dead."

47. "Itachi once decided to pick up some extra cash doing some odd jobs. He spent roughly an hour as a tech agent, giving advice to a military scientist working on a buggy mainframe. This day will later be recorded as Judgement Day."

48. "Itachi spent roughly one day working as a blacksmith. The metal he made was taken to a country in the north and promptly implanted into someone. We know this individual as Weapon X."

49. "Itachi has had allergies once in his life and sneezed toward the east. The next day, the Japanese surrendered to the US."

50. "Itachi tried to light his fart once with a Fire Jutsu. The result is the Fire Elementals. He then tried to light a fart with an Amaterasu. We know this creature as Ragnaros."


	2. Facts 50 to 100

51. "Itachi once took a piss in a contaminated lake. That was how water elementals were born."

52. "Itachi once wrote a musical about a girl he had a crush on. We now know it as FLCL."

53. "Itachi once fought someone who gave him a decent fight. He was so pleased, he hummed in the shower afterward. A man named Ludwig von Beethoven overheard the tune, despite being deaf, and put it down on paper as best he could. We now know that melody as the 9th symphony."

54. "Itachi purged all joy from his heart when he was 8. We now know that joy as Mendelsohn's Wedding Theme."

55. "Itachi once dressed up for Halloween. Terrified villagers recorded his visage on film. This was later added as one of the final scenes of the movie Fantasia."

56. "Itachi kept his mother's favorite potted fern. We now know this being as Zetsu."

57. "On a mission in Rain, Itachi accidentally poked a boy in the forehead. We now know him as Pein."

58. "Itachi once made a fully functional set of paper kunais and shurikens. He wrote down the instructions, then discarded them since paper lacks hatefulness. An orphan girl found the directions and committed them to memory. We now know her as Konan."

59. "Itachi can stare down a goldfish."

60. "Itachi's favorite method of torture is throwing a weasel down someone's shirt."

61. "Itachi can stack Permanent Item effects. He just doesn't need to."

62. "Itachi doesn't need to IM rush. The game gives him an IR every time he makes an alt."

63. "Itachi doesn't Survive the Impossible. The Impossible Survives Itachi."

64. "Itachi and Kisame aren't friends. Itachi just hasn't found an air tank small enough to shove down Kisame's throat."

65. "Itachi doesn't have the Sharingan. He has Sharingan contacts."

66. "Tsukuyomi isn't a real jutsu. It's just Itachi when he has a mild bout of gas."

67. "Susuano isn't a real jutsu. It's just what Itachi would look like if he wasn't tied to his fragile human body."

68. "Amaterasu isn't a real jutsu. It's what happens when Itachi burps when he has heartburn."

69. "Itachi let Sasuke live so he'd have a reminder of what he'd be like if he didn't have any balls."

70. "Itachi got 'The Talk' from his parents. The next day, they all died. And Sasuke... well, he never got 'The Talk'."

71. "Kisame was the weakest member of Akatsuki when Itachi joined. He became the second strongest only after a year with Itachi as a partner."

72. "When Itachi joined Akatsuki he picked Pein's goldfish as his partner. We now know this creature as Kisame."

73. "Rain has five exclusive Pocky stores. It was the only way Pein could keep Itachi in Akatsuki."

74. "The real reason why Akatsuki never does anything is because 95% of their annual budget is Itachi's expense account. He spends most of it on wine, pocky, huge meals at 5 Star restaurants, and gourmet fish food."

75. "Fugaku tried to have a man on man talk once with Itachi. He spent the rest of his life pretending not to weep late at night."

76. "Itachi's rarely runs because his balls are so big he needs genjutsu to hide them."

77. "Itachi gave Naruto some of his power. It made Naruto nearly five times stronger. It made Itachi nearly 0.0001 percent weaker."

78. "Itachi once separated his yin and yang chis, so he could battle an equal partner. The resulting battle breeched a hole in time, sending the yin chi back into the ancient past. We now know this being as Kyuubi."

79. "Itachi had to learn medical ninjutsu when he was an ANBU. His teammates got in his way far too often."

80. "Itachi petted a dog and imbued it with chakra. It is now known as Arcanine."

81. "When Itachi loads a new Pokemon game, he gets *all* the starters from every game."

82. "Itachi can beat a lvl 100 Mewtwo with his lvl 5 Magikarp."

83. "The Mewtwo lacked hatefulness. The Magikarp didn't"

84. "Itachi's lvl 5 Magikarp once leveled a town, with a Splash."

85. "After 40 towns were destroyed, the Magikarp leveled a city with Struggle."

86. "Itachi only uses Magikarp. Magikarp don't lack hatefulness. They store it until they become Gyrados."

87. "Naruto cut the waterfall with a wind blade. Itachi came out in WTFPWN RAEG."

88. "Itachi can beat every SNK game by pressing one button."

89. "Itachi played Street Fighter 4 once in his life. His Dan can shoot a fireball as tall as the screen and as wide as Honda."

90. "Street Fighter machines will actually shoot a fireball when Itachi does the Hakoden."

91. "Itachi had one kid. After many generations, his sole decendent is named Altair."

92. "Altair had no problem killing off all the other Assassins. When Richard asked why, he said, 'They lacked hatefulness.'"

93. "Itachi tried to use a wand once. He waved it and it shot out a green light as big as Hogwarts Castle."

94. "Harry's scar is actually from Hagrid dragging his face through the rubble of the house. Voldemort actually destroyed himself by casting the Killing Curse on Itachi."

95. "Itachi can buy Blizzcon tickets before they go on sale."

96. "Itachi once made a free throw with a 16 pound bowling ball. A small child witnessed this shot. We later knew him as Michael Jordan."

97. "Itachi can whistle and hum at the same it. It terrified Steve Martin so much his hair turned white and he became a comedian."

98. "Itachi has only gone to the dentist once. Immediately after his appointment, the dentist closed his office, picked up a six shooter, and went west. History would remember that dentist as Doc Holiday."

99. "Itachi once seduced a woman in front of a socially-inept teenager. We now know that teenager as Charlie Sheen."

100. "Sasuke once tried the same thing in front of the socially-inept teenager's brother. We now know the other brother as Emilio Estevez."


	3. Facts 101 to 150

101. "Itachi actually met Akuma once. He said to the martial-artist, 'You lack hatefulness.' Akuma attacked Itachi. In the end, he had to concede that he did indeed lack hatefulness."

102. "Itachi once had sex with a lesser demon. We now know her as Morrigan Aensland."

103. "Itachi tried to infuse his chakra into metal, but it twisted unusable. A young boy picked up the metal. We now know the boy as Cable.

104. "Itachi once created his own version of seals, but he discarded it since it lacked hatefulness. We now know of the seals as alchemy."

105. "Itachi once jotted down a couple ideas about magic. On a whim, he let a passing noble child keep them. We later knew this child as Jaina Proudmoore."

106. "When Edward Elric opened the Gate, he had two limbs torn off. When Itachi woke up that morning, there was an arm and leg bleeding out into the ground next to him."

107. "Itachi once tortured a demon into giving up all the secrets of his kind. An Orc was within earshot of the interrogation. We later knew this Orc as Gul'dan."

108. "Itachi doodled on a sword once with a kunai. Being bored, he hurled it into outer space, where it floated for eternity before being found by the Burning Legion. The sword is now known as Frostmourne."

109. "Itachi once tried to use the Amaterasu on a disembodied spirit. The resulting being is now known as the Lich King."

110. "Itachi once listened to the voice of the wind, fire, water, and earth. The voices lacked hatefulness, and so, he pushed them into a strange-looking green boy. We now know him as Thrall."

111. "Itachi once showed a strange green boy how to chop a tree down with an axe. History would later know that boy as Grom Hellscream."

112. "Itachi met Sarufang once. The result? The Barren chats."

113. "Itachi, Chuck Norris, and Saurfang once went to the same zoo and saw a cuttlefish exhibit. All three decided the happy little squid deserved to be free and destroyed the zoo with an Amaterasu, a roundhouse, and a Cleave. They then released it into the sea. We now know that squid as Cthulhu."

114. "Itachi once cast Amaterasu on uranium, to see what would resulting explosion created the world of Fallout."

115. "Itachi once donated blood. The blood pack wound up in the possession of a hungry fledgling vampire. We now know this vampire as Alucard."

116. "There are two Philosopher's Stones in existance. Both exist right behind Itachi's manhood."

117. "Itachi once puked into a sewer drain. 16 years later, four anthropomorphic turtles and a rat emerged from the manhole, all masters of the ninja arts."

118. "The Akatsuki haven't been catching the tailed-beasts. Itachi killed them all years ago. The current tailed-beasts are just animals he turned loose from a local pet store."

119. "The first Kyuubi vessel was an Uchiha. Itachi was annoyed that the Kyuubi was wasted on someone lacking hatefulness, so he ripped the Kyuubi out and put it into a different infant. The new vessel is now known as Naruto. The first vessel is now known as Sasuke."

120. "Itachi released a bit of his chakra one day in a rainforest. Millenniums later, we know that planet as Dagobah."

121. "Itachi once kicked some sand at a tanuki. We now know this tanuki as Shukaku."

122. "Scientists have recently discovered the cause of global warming: Itachi sometimes goes cloud gazing."

123. "Itachi once told a runt kid to not believe in himself, but to believe in Itachi who believed in him. We now know this kid as Kamina."

124. "Itachi once yelled out at Pein, "Who the hell do you think I am?" No one ever asked for his name again."

125. "Itachi once let a necromancer acolyte follow him around for a couple weeks. We now know this being as the Dark Lord Sauron."

126. "Itachi sometimes takes out his Pocky instead of his kunai in fights. Chakra-enhanced Pocky cuts through flesh and bone just as well as chakra-enhanced kunai."

127. "Itachi once cast Amaterasu on a hedgehog, then threw it into space. It floated through the universe before eventually crash landing into a planet. The inhabitants of that planet named it Lavos."

128. "After leaving Konoha, he gave his ANBU blade to an skinny kid with joint problems. He is now known as Hiko Sejirou."

129. "Kisame once bet Itachi he couldn't destroy a star. Itachi picked up a broadsword, then hurled it at a random star. The star shattered into seven pieces and the sword itself smashed into an overgrown turtle's castle, where it became a sentient dimensional gateway."

130. "The Akatsuki played a game of baseball once. When Itachi was up for bat, he hit the ball into space. The ball was later sensed and summoned by a madman in a plot to absorb an entire planets energy. Only by summoning the collective power of the lifestream was the ball destroyed...barely."

131. "There was once a great and powerful demon lord, known throughout the universe. Itachi sought him out for a duel, then upon seeing him for the first time, told him he lacked hatefulness. We now know this demon lord as Midboss."

132. "A young mother loaded with groceries was struggling to open her front door. Itachi picked the lock, commenting on the lack of challenge the puzzle gave him, then held the door open for her. When he was thanked, he replied that chivalry wasn't unsightly and left. The woman's son witnessed the whole thing. We now know him as Professor Layton."

133. "Itachi once tried on a Hawaiian shirt, then handed it off to another shopper. The man bought the shirt. We now know him as Tommy Vercetti."

134. "Itachi once went to go see a budding shrink straight out of college. We now know him as Sigmund Freud."

135. "Itachi, in a restraunt, commented on how uncreative the food was. His waiter became known as the Chairman and created the Iron Chefs."

136. "Itachi once fixed a leaky sink in the apartment of two orphan brothers. We now know these two as Mario and Luigi."

137. "Itachi once demonstrated a one-inch punch to a Chinese youth. History later would later know him as Bruce Lee."

138. "Itachi once gave a tip to a young Chinese circus acrobat on how to balance. He is now known as Jackie Chan."

139. "Itachi was at a flea market and commented how nice a certain rug was. The rug was bought by a local man. His name is Jefferey Lebowski."

140. "A young boy witnessed Itachi hitting a ball from the ground with a stick. He is now known as Tiger Woods."

141. "Itachi didn't feel like killing some people who lacked hatefulness, so he commanded a ghoulish statue to do it for him. The descendants of that statue are now called Gargoyles."

142. "Itachi once misplaced his house key. A young boy found would later find this key. We know him as Sora."

143. "Itachi once made a phone call from a telephone booth. Two punk teens would use it to travel through time so they could write a history paper and save the world."

144. "Itachi once played a scratch-and-win. He won both a Claymore and a Sho 'Nuff Elixir."

145. "Itachi once attended a class on city engineering. He doodled on his notebook, then walked out of the room. Everyone who saw the doodles marched off to the sea and built a city. We now know that city as Rapture."

146. "Itachi once worked a day in a construction quarry. He left his hammer behind. We now know this hammer by the name Mjolnir."

147. "Itachi once tried on a pair of glasses. He left them on the counter, saying they were literally unsightly. A failing high school student picked them up and bought them. We now know him as Gordan Freeman."

148. "Itachi, while wearing the glasses, called a young Japanese youth unsightly. He is now a high school teacher known as Nozomu Itoshiki."

149. "A young military cadet was sitting in a park, staring at his reflection in the duck pond where his prematurely balding scalp could be clearly seen. Itachi was passing back and commented, 'Bald isn't unsightly.' We now know the man as Jean-Luc Picard."

150. "Itachi once met the man only known as Father. He said the latter lacked hatefulness. The result - King Bradley."


	4. Facts 151 to 200

151. "Itachi once messed around with some blood samples in a high school chemistry lab. The result is the Shou Collective."

152. "Itachi once test drove a car with sufficient hatefulness. We now know this vehicle as the time traveling DeLorean."

153. "Itachi once taught a boy how to play chess. We now know this boy as Ender Wiggins."

154. "Itachi once picked up a claymore, commented on how light it was, and stuck it in the earth. It is known as the Z-Sword."

155. "Itachi once showed a girl how to use a two-handed greatsword. When she cut a tree in half, the side of his mouth quirked up a bit. We would later know this girl as Teresa of the Faint Smile."

156. "Itachi picked up gardening for half a day before remarking on how plants lack hatefulness. The garden is known today as the Hanging Gardens."

157. "Itachi once took a nap. His dream was the inspiration for Super Mario Bros. 2."

158. "Itachi can make Warp Whistles take him to previous worlds."

159. "The Princess is *always* in the castle Itachi breaks into."

160. "Itachi once decided to write more emo poetry than his brother just to prove he could. Then he read it over a global PA system. The result is the planet Miranda."

161. "River was a weak little girl until she had a half-a-second glimpse into Itachi's mind when she brushed by him in a crowd. You know her today as 'the one who crushed Jayne's balls' and also 'the unarmored melee class who pwned the shit out of a room of Reavers.'"

162. "Itachi once facepalmed at one of Kisame's jokes in front of a young boy. We now know that boy as Kyon."

163. "Itachi can pass a driver's exam even while blind."

164. "Itachi once went biking with an acquaintance that owns a boxing gym. A scrawny kid jogged after them. This kid would later go on to punch out Mike Tyson."

165. "There is no such thing as a 404 error. There are only unsightly webpages hiding from Itachi."

166. "If Sarutobi is the Professor, Itachi is the Dean."

167. "Itachi once decided to give his Mangekyo jutsus bodies and minds of their own, based on the destruction, hatred, and terror they embody. Each jutsu then picked a new name. We know them now as Mephisto, Baal, and Diablo."

168. "Itachi once used Amaterasu on a katana. That katana is now known as Masamune."

169. "Itachi once found two stones in his pocket. He took them out and threw them away. Years later, Urza and Mishra found the two stones, and named them the Weakstone and the Mightstone."

170. "Whenever Itachi opens a booster deck, all the cards are foils."

171. "Itachi has more friends on Facebook than there are profiles on Facebook."

172. "Tom can't add Itachi as a friend."

173. "Itachi once fought an army of darkness armed only with a chainsaw. He killed their dark overlord, took the man's crown, and said, "Hail to the King." Then he discarded both the crown and the chainsaw for lacking hatefulness. The crown would later be worn by the Lich King. The chainsaw...well..."

174. "Itachi's first Akatsuki ring was made of pure unadorned gold. He remarked that it lacked hatefulness, then threw it in a river. It would be known later as the One Ring."

175. "Jiraiya doesn't know anything about sex or writing erotica. The Icha Icha series is just a biography of Itachi's sexual exploits."

176. "Itachi once took his favorite pet fox and pet radioactive lizard-thing for a walk. This is why there is no continent of Atlantis."

177. "Itachi once covered a circle of stone with seals, saying it could revolutionize travel. He left it unfinished when something with more hatefulness commanded his attention. Years later, it was dug up and dubbed the StarGate."

178. "Mods can't ban Itachi from online games."

179. "Itachi actually has many degrees and is a professor in scores of universities. For one full semester, he taught a class of longhorn steers freshman Humanities. We now know that cattle as the Tauren."

180. "Itachi once had a mild nightmare. He wrote about it in great detail, then discarded it. An Italian writer found it and adapted it as the first part of his book. This would later be entitled The Inferno."

181. "Itachi was once asked for advice by a young man fresh to the Army. His replied, "German bullets lack hatefulness." That young officer's name is Richard Winters."

182. "The Firefox memory leaks can be traced to the excessive hatred of Itachi's Firefox."

183. "Every year for Christmas, Itachi sends one gift to Sasuke: every album made by New Kids On the Block."

184. "Itachi once met Proof Reader. The next day, he got a goofy Pirate Hat, all of the Golden Items, and over two hundred Golden Potions. He then threw all those items away, since they'd only get in his way."

185. "Nearly everyone who has experienced one of Itachi's more potent genjutsus start frothing at the mouth and mumbling incomprehensible words. He doesn't see what so frightening about Cthulhu. They meet for tea every other month."

186. "Itachi has only ever had two actual friends: Kisame and Samuel L. Jackson. He only gets along with them because they hate each other so much that their hatefulness is more than the entire world's population combined."

187. "Itachi doesn't need additional Permanent Items. His balls are the only two Shinies he'll ever need."

188. "Itachi starts new characters with Dou: 8 (+11)"

189. "Itachi spent two hours commenting on a minor demon's swordsmanship. He is now known as Sparda, father of Dante and Virgil."

190. "Itachi puts the Heart in Gold and the Soul in Silver. Both are filled with hatefulness."

191. "Itachi once tortured a frog for all the secrets it knew. A troll observing this became the first voodoo master."

192. "Itachi has an ability called 'Walk of Hate.' It allows him to walk across any surface, solid or liquid, with his solidified hate."

193. "Itachi once built a puppet to mock Sasori, but then threw it away when he couldn't completely fill it with his hatefulness. The puppet later came to life, and was named Geno."

194. "Itachi always rolls 21 with 20-sided dice. No one has yet figured out if this is Genjutsu or if the dice are responding to his hate. Either way, DMs hate him. Not as much as he hates everything though."

195. "Itachi once bowled. He channeled all his hatefulness into the ball, then rolled it down the alley. The ball exploded from the hate. Every lane in the country suddenly had a strike."

196. "MMO nerfs are because Itachi can beat every raid in every game ever made with a level 1 character."

197. "Itachi doesn't pay companies to play their MMOs. The companies pay Itachi to stop playing, because they fear he will recreate Barrens Chat. Again."

198. "Itachi has the lowest chakra level of every shinobi ever trained, even lower than the majority of civilians. When asked how he does his jutsu, he replied, 'I just put hate into it.'"

199. "Though shinobi and other types have commonly kept magical animals as companions, Itachi has only ever had one companion. A duck. Not a magical one, just a duck. When asked why, his response was, "Ducks are hatred incarnate." No one has ever figured out what this means."

200. "Itachi once worked for a day as the editor for an encyclopedia. The encyclopedia is now known as The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy."


End file.
